Halfway There
by Dr. R. Bruce Banner
Summary: Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - is stuck in a trance from Loki's attack. His Post Traumatic Stress Disorder isn't getting any better. When he loses Pepper and Rhodes has his accident, our story begins. Tony must find a way out of his situation without help from a team he can't communicate with, and he's only halfway there. [FrostIron]
1. Asleep and Awake

**Chapter 1 - Asleep And Awake**

* * *

Tony Stark. That's the man on the couch. He hadn't even made it to his bedroom before he literally passed out from exhaustion. New projects. Dr. Banner seemed to be enjoying his stay at Stark Tower. Candyland, he had called it. In some ways, it was. Just a game to him. He'd joke around too much, hurt someone out of his jokes, but ever since he'd gotten back from the fights he had endured. Defeating Loki, the wormhole, the pain, his almost death...

And somehow, he was still sleeping on his new couch in Stark Tower, drunk off his ass. A bottle of scotch in his hand that was hanging off the couch. Asleep. Nightmares flashed in his own mind. Fire, flames, the wormhole opening up. He literally saw it again, or was staring up at it in his suit muttering, "Right, army."

Loki had caused Stark pain. Chest pains, emotional pains, he was a pain in the ass himself, if you've met the bad side of him. What Tony didn't know was that Loki had a good side too, and he was just about to meet it.

More nightmares flew across the black screen in his mind. Like a prisoner, he was forced to watch the events unfold over and over again in his mind. He twitched, his head looking to the left, right, he groaned slightly, and after a moment, he yelped. Jumping awake, he panicked, his breathing jagged and he pushed his back to a corner to hug his legs, the blue Arc on his chest glowing faintly through his gray shirt.

"Have...to find an escape." He said, panicked. "Need...Pepper." But, Pepper was long-gone. She had left him after the war ended, she was not coming back. Slowly, Tony broke down, crying. Lonely, having no one but an AI and a hurt James Rhodes to confide to. He was broken as well. Scars splattered on his face. It had only been a _month _since the army had attacked Earth. Slowly, the sun peaked through the newly fixed glass windows. Slowly, the broken mechanic raised his head to look up, an idea flashing in his mind. He spoke not a word until he was sure it would work, and then his voice was heard. "JARVIS." He called.

Aroused by hearing his name, the AI awoke to please his creator.

"Anything you need, sir?" JARVIS answered. Slowly, the mechanic rose to his feet, a playful smirk on his face. He shook his hangover away and his eyes locked on the door. He needed a distraction.

"A distraction." Tony said. "What needs repairs?"

* * *

Later that day, Tony would say it was a bad idea to ever leave his workroom, but he did anyways.

It had been a while since anything strange had happened, but he was called in by the president the next hour.

His phone rung and he immediately picked it up to a serious voice. His eyes narrowing, he nodded, writing something quickly before he sent his gaze out the window while listening. "When do I start?" He asks.

* * *

An hour later, Tony was in a quinjet with six other agents; two next to him, two driving, two in front of him. They hadn't given him much detail over the phone, but picked him up in front of his tower without argument. Tony felt weak, sick to his stomach. He hadn't had a decent rest in ... he didn't even know. He was stressed, tired... He was nodding off as he sat there as it was, until one of the Agents had announced that they had arrived.

"Oh, um, yes..." Tony says with a nod, gathering his things.

"My advice is, when you meet the Director, don't mention his one eye..." comments an Agent Tony hadn't seen before. A Rookie, Tony thought. Someone who didn't know he and the Director had gone _way _back.

"I know that." Tony says. "I've met him before." He tries to sound polite, but can't quite sound confident in himself anymore. "Why am _I _needed, though?"

"You've met Director Fury before?" The Agent asks jumpily. He was almost like a child. When Tony nods, the Agent's eyes widen in return, welcoming the information.

"Have you?" Tony asks in return. The kid frowns.

"Not in person. He's intimidating. Like a principal of a school." He answers with a shrug. "He's fatherly, but scary, you know?"

"He might not appreciate being called a dad to his employees, sport." Tony nods. He was taking a liking to this Agent. "I'm sorry. I'm Tony Stark. And, you are?"

"Grant Ward, sorry." He nods, holding out his hand. Tony shakes it politely. "I don't suppose we've met. I just got here a month or so ago."

"Well," Tony patted Ward's shoulder. "Keep up. You're in for a treat." He said, slowly brightening.

When he entered the SHIELD building, he kept his status to the 'I'm just a consultant' level, trying to play down how powerful he was. He had just lost the love of his life, after all.

* * *

Upon seeing Fury, Stark folded his arms over his stomach, awaiting the predicament Fury was in. Fury's back was to him and Tony took note that he was the only one in the room, and looked to the table in front of him. Slowly, he walked forward, approaching the Director. "You rang, sir?" Tony asked, trying to lighten the dark mood the Director was radiating.

"Indeed I did." The Director says, turning his head. Tony was actually intimidated for once. He forgot how tired he was, and guessed that was why.

"Anything I can help you with, Director?" Tony asked. The Director gave him a grim look and pointed to the table where a single photo and a note were. Tony recognized the photo. It gave him a near icy chill as he picked them both up, his eyes blinking at the note first.

"'Dear Mr. Stark, I am returning for you. L.'" Tony read. The photo made it clear who had sent the note. Raven hair, emerald eyes, and a mischievous grin; The person who had sent Tony the threat was the one person he was scared or, and hated most. Loki.


	2. The Mission: Part 1

**Chapter 2 - The Mission: Part 1  
**

* * *

Tony tried to act like he wasn't totally freaking out over the note and the photograph. He had to prove he was stronger than that. "Jesus, Stark. You've got to be kidding me." He muttered. Fury raised a brow in his direction and Tony gave off a shrug.

_'Dear Mr. Stark, I am returning for you. L.' _It still hung in the room. Even now. And Tony coughed nervously, ignoring that 'I'm coming to get you' feeling. Loki. That man was a pain in the rear. He made Tony leisurely take off from Pepper, his perfect little life, and 'poof', Tony was a mess.

"The President wanted me here?" He asked. Fury nodded.

"Indeed." He said, giving off that 'I'll kill you with a glare' face. Tony had gained confidence and his eyes narrowed. He actually smiled. Tony tried not to feel overly confident, though. He knew that was one of his weaknesses. "Suit up. You're going to Asia this time, Stark."

"Why Asia?" Tony asked, suddenly frowning. "Why can't you send one of the other Agents?" He wondered.

"They can't fly." Fury replies with a nod.

"If you attached Barton to a plane, he might..." The glare he got from Fury was priceless. He grinned anyways.

"You're helping us find a fugitive." Fury says. Tony raised a brow.

"Someone I know?" Tony raised a brow, his voice quivering slightly.

"Has been an enemy to S.H.I.E.L.D a long time. His name is Jason Tobias Gallows. A terrorist." Fury says. "He thinks he can take over the world." Like Loki, Tony automatically thought. Fury didn't say anymore other than "There's a debriefing packet at your Tower." Other than that, he was free to go. He nodded to the Director. Just another mission.

"Thank you for your time." Tony says before turning to leave, shoving the picture and note into his pocket. How did Loki send it, anyways? Tony's mind raced. He didn't even know. He stared at the floor, placing his hand to the wall, rubbing his temple with a single finger.

"Stressed?" asked a voice. Tony looked up to see Ward there, his arms crossed. "Don't worry. Happens all the time. Did you get your mission?" Tony nods slowly. "Are...you okay, Stark?"

"Yep." Tony lies. "Just trying to think things through before I move into action."

"Alright, sir." Ward says, backing away. He sensed lies, but decided not to push his luck with Stark. "Well, good luck." Tony simply nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Tony was readying his suit for his flight. He was nervous. That was a feeling he couldn't explain to anyone. Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, _playboy,_ plianthropist - was nervous. And, if he was nervous, he knew he had a big challenge again.

Stepping onto the big metal plate in the middle of his lab, he shook his nervousness away with a few claps of his hands.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up." He said, pointing to Dum-E in the corner. But he wasn't there, he was sweeping up a mess with a Dunce cap on his head. Tony rolled his eyes before pointing to him. "Why did you leave your corner? You know what you did." The machine wept, and headed back to the corner, knocking a few things off od the table nearby. Tony ignored it and placed an earpiece in his ear. "Okay, remember was we've been working on? Yeah, send them slowly." He held out his left hand Karate style.

The first thruster latched on without a problem, taking him by surprise. He wiggled his fingers, grinning. He swung his hand out. This had been a project he had been working on for a _long_ time. Finally, he thought he cracked the code.

The next piece of armor to latch on was a leg piece, and it wrapped aroung his leg. Too fast, he thought. Making the time out signal, he shook his head. "Slow it down a bit." Tony instructed. The next piece latched on a bit too hard. "J.A.R.V.I.S." The next piece sent him tumbling backward, hugging his privates. Then, the pieces seemed to speed up again, one breaking the glass behind him. He ducked, jumped, letting them connect until the only piece left was the mask. "Okay, nice and easy..."

Quickly, the mask approached, it turned around and Tony had to do a flip to get it onto the face. When he stood up, he hadn't realized one piece was missing. But, it slammed onto his back, making the pieces fly off of him.

"Maybe..." He groaned, sitting up. "The Mark Five...would be better for this mission..."

Dum-E whimpered and sprayed Tony with the fire extinguisher.

* * *

When he finally had the Mark Five up and clasped to him, he flew out, listening to J.A.R.V.I.S. as he went.

"Sir, I'm picking up high toxicity of radiation from the south." The AI said.

"Then, let's go south." Tony said with a nod. "We'll start from there. Perhaps our friend Jason has a few surprises for us."

"I would consider he's dangerous by what Fury has told you."

"You were listening?" Tony snapped.

"You still had your earpiece in, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. replies.

"Just, tell me next time...please." Tony muttered, landing with his fist to the ground. A mechanical clink, he stood up straight and looked around the dirt road he was on.

"Are we there yet?" Tony asked, lazily, just a _tad _bit anxious.

"Almost, sir. I'm checking the coordinates again."

"Well, check quicker. I'm heading into a jungle out there."

"Sir, he's-" BOOM! Behind Tony, a house exploded, sending him stumbling forward.

"What the hell?" Tony asks the AI in his ear.

"I'm afraid it's too late, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S says. "Jason is here." Another explosion sent Tony stumbling to his knees. He nearly blacked out before seeing a familiar pair of dark green eyes staring up at him.

"Loki," He pointed. The man grinned, sent the scepter out, and Tony was gone...

* * *

When Tony woke up, he was back at his Tower. Nothing had gone wrong at all. Thank goodness.

He checked the clock, then turned, going face to face with Loki, who seemed pretty upset...


	3. The Mission: Part 2

**Chapter 3 - The Mission: Part 2**

* * *

Stark stared at Loki's emerald eyes for two minutes before reacting. He leapt away, a hand to his mouth, pointing to the God's face. Loki didn't seem too pleased about that reaction. He probably expected a parade. Tony was on the edge of a panic attack. How much could he take before he did that in front of someone?

"Holy shit." Those were the first words the escape the Mechanic's lips. And he had lost consciousness from shock.

* * *

When Tony awoke next, there was nothing strange about his surroundings. Loki wasn't there. Perhaps it was all a dream. When he sat up, he realized how much he ached. "Ow...Ow...Oww..." He whimpered, sitting up. How would he explain how he got to his house without catching the enemy.

Flipping on the news as he walked to the kitchen, Tony looked in the fridge a bit jumpily before looking to the news.

**"**_**Tony Stark has captured the terrorist Jason T. Gallows..."** _The newswoman said. Tony raised a brow. That wasn't true. Tony hadn't, had he? Maybe the whole mission had been a joke? Tony didn't remember bringing in the terrorist, though. How had the terrorist been captured if it wasn't him.

"What in the-?" Tony asked himself. "Did _I _do that?" That's when he realizes there's another presence in the room. Looking to the front door, a figure loomed there that nearly made Tony collapse. "N-no..." He gasps. "You're in prison..." The figure walked up the stairs and had Tony cornered. All that was left between them was three inches until the figure grabbed Tony by the scruff of his shirt and growled.

"No, I'm not you manging bag or Iron." He tosses Tony to the couch.

"N-No...Loki, please..." Tony pleads to the god, shaking. Loki realizes that Tony isn't threatening him, so he backs off of the cowering man.

"You are weak..." Loki accuses. "What is wrong with you, Man of Iron?"

"A lot." Tony says, not looking at Loki. His voice, his presence. He knew he hadn't been hallucinating after all. "I'm going back after Jason. He's not caught."

"I made it up." Loki says. "I needed to get your attention, Stark." He steps forward again. "I had to. Your technology is needed."

"Why _me_?" Tony asks Loki, still not looking at him.

"The others would turn Asgard away." Loki nods. "They'd turn _me _away."

"Treason...This is treason. I have to tell Fury!" Tony starts to get up, but Loki stops him with his arm.

"I wouldn't do that, Anthony." Loki says sternly.

"Why not!?" Tony says, struggling to his feet. Loki held a grip to his arms, swinging him to place him to the floor, then stepped away again.

"Because, then he'd come after me!" Loki screeched back.

"He should!" Tony snapped back to Loki. Loki's eyes widened and he backed up.

"And why is that, Man of Iron?"

"You're a criminal."

"I don't see how that's a problem." Loki was dangerously close to Tony's face that he had to back up before he had a panic attack. "I've changed. I brought you back after I ... accidentally made the explosion happen."

"So, you exploded me?" Tony asks.

"Indeed. I hadn't meant to, but you were too close." Loki says. Tony breaks down into tears almost immediately, faceplanting until he was in the floor, his hand gripping the carpet. "Anthony..." Loki neared the panicking man. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Tony says, truthfully. "Give me a few days. Take the spare room. I'll let you stay, but you have to do what I say. It'll protect you." Loki nods.

"As you wish..." And Loki nodded, making his way to the spare bedroom.

* * *

Tony stayed in his room three days straight, only leaving for food and water, and to make JARVIS check on Loki. Tony didn't talk to Loki again until four days after he arrived. He felt so strange, but knocked on Loki's door anyways, carrying dinner, which he asked JARVIS to make.

"Come in." a hoarse voice said. Loki's. He seemed weak, as well.

Tony entered the room and laid the tray next ot Loki's bed before looking around.

"Cool place you got here. Did you decorate it?"

"The robotic voice said I could, so I did." Loki replied, managing a smile. Tony nodded, trying not to see Loki as a threat.

"It's a nice change." He grinned at last. "I'm glad you're making yourself at home, then." Loki raised his hand, and Tony instinctively got defensive, backing away, his smile changing into frown. Tony didn't know what Loki was doing.

"Why would I hit you in my weak state?" Loki asked him.

"Loki, are-" Tony started. He never got the chance to finish because his cellphone rang. He quickly walked to the hallway and snapped it open.

* * *

"Yes, director?" Tony asked into the phone.

"We need you to come in again." Fury says.

"I can't." Tony says. "I have issues of my own I need to handle, okay."

"You're being asked to do another assignment." Fury replies.

"Fury, I have my own messes that I need to clean up. I am not a machine." Tony snaps back, exhausted. "I can't just show up when you need me!"

"This is important!" Fury nearly yells back. Tony blinks.

"So is my life. You can't take my suit. You can't destroy my life any more. Because of you and your stupid team, I lost my one true love to a stupid war against a God who can't spell Lucky right." Tony says, growling into the phone. "So, don't give me any of this 'I need you, Tony' bull because I don't buy it anymore. I am not a machine. I may use one for my battles, but I can't keep doing this every time one of you needs a coffee fetcher to get an enemy you could sent another agent for. I have a life, too." Tony says, snapping his phone shut so hard, it broke. Well, it was settled. Tony may as well say it.

Slumping down to the floor, tears straining to come down his face, Man of Iron whimpered out, "I...need Pepper back."


	4. Pepper

**Chapter 4 - Pepper**

* * *

Tony sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, but it turned out to have only been twenty minutes. He soon wept, his head buried in his arms. That's when a hand touched his arm and he looked up, seeing Loki's face. The God's sight only stirred sad feelings in Tony, ones he could not say nor explain to him. He didn't want to, but he stared into Loki's eyes, maintaining eye contact before cowering again, shaking as he cried. It took a real man to cry in front of another. Tony was in the midst of not caring, though. Slowly, Loki pulled away, and sat on the opposite wall. He understood Tony's pain, but shook his head.

"He had sentiment for this woman, Man of Iron?" Loki asks. "The one who've lost... because of me?" He shook his head, leaning his head against the wall. "You _really _should try to calm yourself. I sense she is not coming to your rescue, Stark." Loki said coldly, yet calmly. Tony caught on quickly, and nodded.

Tony shook his head, wiping his eyes with his shirt before looking to Loki again. "I didn't want the one woman I loved to leave me like that. After you attacked, I-" He stopped short, shaking his head. "I...can't do this anymore. I'm taking a vacation to Italy. Then, I will live there after a few days."

"So, you leave your problems behind. Your sentimentality has definitely increased." Loki accuses, then his eyes narrow and he realizes what he just said to the mechanic who looked on the verge of a heart attack.

"I shouldn't have feelings, then." Tony says with a nod. "I should be more like you. Unloving of the people I used to care about."

"That not what I-" Loki snaps. Tony cuts him off.

"I'm sure you have a logical explanation for not having a lover at the moment." Tony says, his hand still raised. "You're afraid of being hurt, and I don't want to end up like you. I should avoid feelings all-together." Loki stared at him in shock.

"How did you-?"

"I've been watching you. You're so afraid of feelings that you can't trust anyone. You're so afraid of getting hurt!" Tony snaps.

"I-"

"And I _know _you know how I felt for that woman!" Tony said. He had held his feelings in for so long, he didn't care. He simply pulled a small box from his pocket, and opened it for Loki, who's eyes widened. He gaped.

"You were ... in love?"

"You can't imagine how much I wanted to ask her to marry me. SHIELD practically stole her from me. All the Killian and ... and you ... and now Rhodey's gone. I haven't anyone. But, I thank you for putting up with me." Loki simply gaped at the mechanic who got up, placed the box in his pocket, and simply walked away. Loki was left confused. No one had ever- Tony didn't even ask how Loki escaped prison!

"Stark, wait!" Loki practically yelled. Tony kept walking.

* * *

Later that day, Tony and Loki sat in the living room, across from each other. Loki, a book in his hand. Tony, fiddling with his trinkets. Neither spoke. They were still arguing. But, Loki had a scowl so deep, it literally bore into Tony's head, but he was good at ignoring things, and didn't look up from his new hobby.

One minute, they were in silence, the next, the door bell was ringing. Tony quickly dashed to the cameras to check who it was. His heart stopped and he couldn't answer it. "Loki. Hide in the closet a moment."

"_What?"_ The God asked.

"You heard me. Hide. Ms. Potts is here."

"I thought you said-"

"Shh." And Tony shoved Loki politely into the hallway closed before searching in his pocket for the small box.

* * *

As he approached the door, he caught his breath. She was stunning. Her long red hair in a ponytail a short, black dress, and her blue necklace, the one he gave her for her birthday. Tony was hopeful she had changed her mind.

When he finally got the door open, he tilted his head, forcing a smile to Pepper.

"Hey..." She brushed past him to the closet immediately, and Tony ran to keep up. "Hey! Pepper! I wanted to ask you something." She ignored him, quickly grabbing her coat from the closet. Loki's eyes widened and he turned into a cat, hiding within its crevices. He saw this was an important moment, and watched, not making a sound.

"I'm only here to pick up a few things, Stark. And I thought I made my self quite clear. I'm not coming back to you." Pepper said sharply. Tony frowned.

"Peps-"

"Don't 'Peps' me, Mr. Stark." Pepper snapped at Tony.

"Pepper. Ms. Potts." Tony said. "I wanted to ask you something.

'Holy shit,' Thought Lokitty, his emerald eyes watching Tony's face. 'He's actually going to do it.' Soon, Tony was kneeling at Pepper's feet, and Pepper gasped.

"Tony...I'm so flattered, but I made myself clear before. I'm not accepting anything. We need a break." Pepper said. Loki saw Tony's heart completely shatter.

'No,' Loki thought. 'He _really _is broken.' Tony was almost in tears.

"Pepper..." Tony said anyways. "W-will you marry me?"

'Brave man...' Loki thought, tilting his small cathead. 'I should consider him...'

"I'm s-sorry...Tony, but someone's already asked me." Pepper said. Tony's eyes darted to her left hand, and he blinked.

"Who-?"

"Aldrich Killian," She says, pushing past him to leave. "May I go now?" Tony didn't make any movement to say otherwise, so Pepper left.

Once she was gone, Tony looked to the closet. "Loki you can come out now."

"How'd you know I was gay, Stark?"

"I didn't...what?"

"How?" Loki turns back into a his normal self and raised an eyebrow. "I'm gay, Tony. I had ... a child with a male horse ... and I liked it..."

"Why..?"

"Because I was doing something good for my people. I'm not all for the throne." Loki said. Lies. All lies.

"You can come out now." Tony said.

"Dear Gods, Tony. You're a wreck..." Loki accused, stepping out of the closet to see the man on his knees, the box crushed in his hand.

"It's safe now. Pepper's...gone for good..." Tony looked at Loki before burrowing his face into the God's shoulder. Loki understood, and hugged him.

"It's alright...Loki's here..." He pats Tony's back. "I'll stay with me as long as you need me here."

Somehow that didn't help. It only made Tony cry even harder, so Loki continued talking.

"Because that's what friends do." The God finished.


	5. Loki

**Chapter 5 - Loki**

* * *

"Tell me about the nine realms." Those were the first words that were said to Loki a week after he promised to stay. They were sitting in the living room again, but this time, Tony seemed to be less aware of how innocent he was to Loki. Like a child, he needed to be entertained. Loki's hair had grown lengthy the last week, yet neither said a word. The first three days after Pepper had refused Tony, Loki realized what an _actual _man he was. He didn't back down just because there was a chance Pepper would refuse him, he _actually _went through with the proposal. Loki started thinking better of them. Maybe this mortal was worth his time. Tony sat at his feet as Loki laid on the couch, but Tony was sitting pretzal style, leaning his back against the armrest.

Loki glanced up, a bit bemused ten seconds later. This was the first time Tony was talking to him in days. Slowly, he marked his page in 'The One and Future King' and placed the book aside, and eyed Stark to make sure he wasn't joking. Tony's face was just as innocent. He seemed curious, so Loki folded his hand upon his own lap and crossed his legs before moving closer to Tony to take his hand, sitting pretzal style as well. Stark didn't flinch. He only looked more interested, so Loki began slowly, playing with Tony's palm.

"Asgard the heaven," He starts, tracing a line upon Tony's hand to his middle fingertip. He shivered, but did not pull away. "Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, Jotunheim and its icy depths," He paused briefly at his birthplace, his eyes narrowing, then continued. "Yggdrasill, Alfheim, Muspelheim, Niffleheim, and ... Earth, in which we call Midgard, because it is between Asgard, which is like our heaven, and Hel."

"Yggdrasill?"

"Tree of the world. " Loki nodded, turning his hand. "When the realms align.."

"I don't want to know anymore." Tony says. "Please." Loki held Tony's hand a moment longer before releasing it.

"Oh...alright." He says with a nod.

* * *

Tony went to bed early that night, which he knew he shouldn't have. Any time before nine was dangerous. Loki hadn't noticed this before that night, but Tony acted strange. It wasn't right.

Heading to his own room, Loki stopped, hearing muffled yelling from Tony's room. A nightmare, he immediately suspected. He pressed a hand to the door before stepping into the room cautiously, his voice stern. "Stark." Tony didn't stop flailing, so Loki walked to his side of the bed and knelt, slowly grasping Tony's left hand, his eyes not leaving the man's face. "It's okay, Anthony..." Loki said, his eyes watering to see Tony in pain. "I...I won't...I won't leave you until your demons have left you alone..." Though Tony didn't answer, Loki didn't leave.

Loki soon grew tired of being on the floor and climbed into the bed in front of Tony, clutching both of the man's hands. It helped calm Tony a bit, and he didn't seem to notice. Loki found himself sound asleep before he knew it.

* * *

Tony awoke to an empty bed, just like usual. No Pepper. It was musty, though, like someone had recently been there, and he felt he knew, so he asked JARVIS, who seemed available for answering his questions.

"Was someone here, JARV?"

"Loki, sir." The AI answered. Tony blinked.

"Do you know when and why?" Tony asked.

"Shortly after you went to bed, Master Laufeyson was passing and heard you yelling, sir. All he did was hold your hands until he soon fell asleep. I believe he is now in the kitchen." The robot finished, and Tony quickly nodded, walking from his room to the kitchen, where he saw Loki doing the strangest thing.

Loki Laufeyson was dancing and singing to the BeeGees 'Stayin' Alive'. Tony brought his hand to his chin and watched silently as Loki's hips swayed. This was a sight he hoped to remember.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah. Stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah-ah-ah-ah. Stayin' alive..." The Loki did a funky walk, turned and nearly tripped over his own feet. But, Tony was nearby, and caught him in his arms, steadying him.

"Quite. A. Dancer." Tony said, letting him go.

"Anthony, not even Thor knows I dance."

"It's fine. You're just stayin' alive." Tony said, walking to what Loki was making. The pancakes and bacon were still on the stove and JARVIS was cooking them while Tony stood there with his arms crossed, watching Loki.

"Dance with me?" Loki asked, catching himself by surprise. He held out his hand to Tony, who only stared at it. He didn't even flinch this time. "Come on, Anthony. I promise I won't hurt you..." Tony then looked into Loki's eyes, and nodded, taking Loki's hand.

* * *

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, Loki's arms around Tony's waist, and Tony placed his head to Loki's chest, trying to take the moment in with great difficulty. He was with Loki. This was new and strange, and questions arose as they danced. But, one stood out. One question...

Tony stopped dancing and stared up at Loki, who smiled a bit. Another real smile, which faded quickly. Suddenly, the mood of the room shifted, and Tony looked to the window. Thunderclouds.

"Loki," Tony says softly.

"Yes, Anthony?" Loki replied, watching Tony walk to the window. He looked quite nervous, his eyes narrowing. The chill rose from Loki's bones, and he narrowed his eyes to his friend, whom he just danced with, trying to decipher what he was thinking. "An...Anthony?"

It was a single question that churned in Tony's mind. The darkening one. Lightning flashed, and Loki tensed when Tony turned to him.

"You're going to have to explain something to me, buddy." Tony said slowly. His eyes narrowed.

Loki nodded. "Anything."

"How did you escape prison?"


	6. Brothers

**Chapter 6 - Brothers**

* * *

The lightning struck through Tony's eyes and Loki flinched, suddenly filled with anger. Battle awaited him, and Tony knew it. Thor was coming to take him back the prison. Tony shook, his breathing catching in his throat as he stared into Loki's eyes. Loki _feared _Tony in a way. How serious he was about being an Avenger...It kinda made Loki think twice about having thrown him out a window before.

Tony asked again, his voice darkening, sending a shiver down Loki's spine. Whether he was suddenly turned on or not, he was going to be truthful to his friend. "How did you escape prison?" Tony asked, almost growling. He _was _growling. Loki didn't answer, he only shook his head.

"T-Tony..." Loki gasped out in fear. "Anthony..."

"_Tell me."_ The Billionaire said darkly.

"I...I...broke the glass cell..." Loki said. Stark nodded and looked back out the window. Loki just wanted to comfort him, but it felt weird, making the first move to Stark. He was so sure of himself, until Stark pressed a few buttons on his watch, and is thundered again. Loki flinched. Damn, Thor was mad. Who wouldn't be? After finding Loki missing, Thor most-likely had Heimdall track Loki down, and decided he had continued his mischief-making. But, Loki hadn't. He had been baby-sitting a man.

For all Tony knew, the bacon could burn. He turned to Loki and saw the look on his face. "Scared? There's no need to be."

"Scared of thunder?" Loki asked. He shook his head. "As I have said before; I'm not overly fond of what follows."

* * *

They made plans almost immediately. Stark had music Loki considered innapropriate on as he walked around his lab. Loki watched from the corner, playing with the dunce cap, his head tilted in amusement. He glanced up to the window, shifting uneasily. Thor was on the way, indeed. "Would you turn that off, Stark?" Loki asked, annoyed.

"Why? I like it." Tony asked, biting the wrench as he used both hands to fix his suit.

"How could anyone set fire to rain?"

"Adele is like that." Tony shrugs, pulling the wrench from his mouth to bite his lip as he fixed the suit.

"Why do you have so many suits?" Loki asked. At this point, Tony wanted to point his thruster at Loki and shoot, but he couldn't make himself. He felt _sentimental _about hurting Loki. Loki was his ally and friend. Why did Loki have so many questions all of a sudden? It was frustrating already, but Tony did it, even with all of Loki's questions, and suddenly he had a stealth armor suit. "Whoa...I can hardly see it."

"That's kinda the point, _Reindeer Games_." Tony said, grinning slightly.

"Astonishing, what a man can do with metal." Loki mused, standing to walk to it. He circled it once, and traced a finger upon its dark shade of black. Tony's breath caught in his throat, and the playboy in him showed a bit. He couldn't help it, though.

"Yeah, putting it on, taking it off. I'm good at doing that." He said. Loki's eyes dilated and he guessed he had aroused the God. He grinned slightly, holding out his hand to Loki. "You should get into your armor." He whispered before sliding into his own black suit. Loki shivered before his glare darkened to Tony. He didn't say another word as he magicked into his green cape and what-not, and it crossed his mind what it would be like if Loki flashed out of his clothes that way as well, but shook the thought away, biting his lip.

The screen flashed in his head, and Tony silently thanked Harley from that small town...he forgot, but he'd never forget that young boy. They were 'connected'. Tony craved to be connected to more than a boy and a man in the hospital. A flash of green light, Tony turned int his suit to see Loki, but it wasn't _really _Loki, was it? Hot damn...That armor looked stunning on him. What the hell, Stark? You might be Bi, but what the hell? Loki. . .

Was Loki doing something to his brain? He had sudden erotic thoughts that didn't make sense. The God in armor. Hnngg. And Tony was mere feet away. NOPE! He _had _fantasized about Loki. Who hadn't?

He looked away, as not to be tempted, but found the simple task difficult. _Jesus, Stark. Pull yourself together. _He thought, getting the readings from the storm. "Some sort of magnetism..."

"Thor's lightning can do that." Loki says behind Tony's back. Tony put his mask on, and turned to Loki.

"Let's get moving." Tony says.

* * *

The closer they got to the storm, the more Tony realized that Thor was terrifying. But, he flew, with Loki on his back, and landed on a cliff on the other side. They stood side-by-side, hand-in-hand, as to tell Thor they were friends, but the hammer slipped from the Tornado and slammed into Tony's chest, making Loki scramble to his side. Neither could get the hammer off, and Loki realized Tony was unworthy of it, too.

Tears splashed Tony's face, or was it because of the rain? Loki cried out, which wasn't like him, and stood, face-to-face with the God of Thunder. "Thor, you great bafoon, you Oaf. You just hurt my only friend. You will pay for this!" The Thunder God never seeme to amaze Tony as much as Loki. Tony was surprised Loki was even standing up for him.

"You will leave now and return to prison, Loki." Thor yells over the storm. Tony continues to struggle under Mjölnir's strength.

"I will not. I will protect Tony Stark!" Loki yells. "Let him go! You always take what is mine!" He growls, his voice darkening.

"You have broken the laws. You will pay for what you did before, Loki..." Thor said. He grabbed Loki's arm but Loki gasped, and yelped under Thor's strength.

"Thor, you're making a mistake!"

"I am not, brother." Thor says. He holds his hand out and summons Mjölnir to it in a flash of light, swings the hammer and jumps into the storm. Tony struggles to his feet and dashes to the edge, grabbing at the air.

"LOKI!" He yells.

"ANTHONY!" Loki yells, his arm out. They grabbed for eachother, but it was no use. Loki disappeared into the storm and it left in a flash of rainbowy light.

"Loki..." Tony cried, dropping to his knees. He could not help, nor follow his friend. He was likely to start having more panic attacks again. "I love you..." He whispered. "You're the one who got away..." And for once, Anthony cried over the loss of his friend.


End file.
